


Askbox Meme 2

by Aigle



Series: Tumblr Memes de Jean (Kriein) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle/pseuds/Aigle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexo en un lugar público | Erwin Smith/Jean Kirschtein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Askbox Meme 2

Había comenzado con una idea, una fantasía lejana y más bien imposible. Fue por ello que no perdió oportunidad de besarlo a las afueras del establo, después de revisar juntos el estado en el que se encontraba la caballeriza.

Había sido corto, preciso, porque siempre podían haber inescrupulosos observando, y mierda que se armaría un escándalo si se supiera lo que ambos se traían, aquello que no tenía nombre y que solo se traducía en besos robados y miradas furtivas.

El problema (¿problema?) comenzó cuando el mismo deslizó una mano tras la nuca del mayor, demandando su experimentada boca sobre la suya en un beso más profundo, más intenso. Sabía de lo que el mayor era capaz, y anhelaba tanto probar aquella masculinidad por la que era famoso, pegando su cuerpo contra el ajeno en búsqueda de la cercanía del Comandante, de su calor, sin esperar reciprocidad.

El había apostado, pero el hombre había doblado rápidamente su respuesta, pegándolo contra la muralla del establo, una pierna entre las suyas mientras acariciaba su sexo con el muslo firme, ahogándolo con su boca entre murmullos y jadeos.

Fue cosa de segundos el deshacer del cinturón y los pantalones, sus sexos frotándose entre si como desatados mientras dedos ajenos dilataban su entrada, tocándose y besándose desenfrenados. Era una sensación extraña la que provocaban sus dedos, que enviaba escalofríos por su espalda entre dolor y placer. Y alzó una de sus piernas, anclando el otro cuerpo contra el suyo.

Fue la señal que el mayor tomó para penetrarlo. Y si, el sexo fue algo incómodo en un principio. Era un lugar público y estaban de pie, el mismo dándole la espalda al mayor mientras el otro lo cabalgaba por detrás, embistiendo contra su cuerpo mientras le susurraba si estaba bien, si se sentía bien y, a la vez, cuan bien y cuánto le estaba gustando. Fue una suerte que su cuerpo se adecuara a la acción, hablando por si mismo en cuanto eyaculó entre los dedos del Comandante y la pared del establo, el mayor acabando fuera de su cuerpo, su semilla repartida en su baja espalda.

Acabó con un jadeo largo, profundo, ambos con la respiración agitada y dimensionando las acciones cometidas. Más, en cuanto el hombre cerró sus brazos sobre sus hombros, cualquier deje de culpa o vergüenza desapareció, correspondiendo a las caricias.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh. Posteado sin betear así que perdón si apesta.


End file.
